The inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device by using a slurry composition for chemical mechanical polishing (CMP).
Along with the increasing degree of integration of semiconductor devices, an effort to improve the performance of a transistor by using various materials has been made. In particular, as a gate length is increasingly shorter, a need for a high-mobility channel layer capable of providing a further improved carrier mobility in place of silicon comes to the fore. Therefore, there is a need to develop a slurry composition capable of being used for polishing a high-mobility channel layer, and there is a need to develop a method facilitating fabrication of an integrated circuit device exhibiting desired performance.